The Incredible Parkers
by MarvelousManiac
Summary: (Spin-off of Incredible Avengers) What exactly happened to MJ and the girls while they were babysitting Jack-Jack? Find out now!


**A/N: Did you ever want to know what happened with Mary Jane and her kids while babysitting Jack-Jack? Well now you can find out!**

* * *

Great!" MJ said sarcastically. "Who's gonna go after them?"

"I will!" Peter said. "You and the girls stay here and take care of Jack-Jack."

"Wait! You might need this." MJ than handed Peter his old backpack. Peter opened it to see his Spider suit.

"I thought you got rid of this."

"Getting rid of and putting away are two **very** different things, Pete. Now go get em Tiger!"

Peter than gave his wife a quick kiss goodbye and headed off to get the Parr kids.

* * *

The Parkers than put Jack-Jack on a highchair with an orange to eat while MJ assured her daughters that their father would be fine.

"You're Dad is only gonna be gone for a few days." She said.

"And **how** do you know that?" May asked.

"Because I know your father! He can handle himself. Don't worry, Dad will be back before you know it."

"But, **if** Dad dies, does that mean I can take his place because..."

"Where did Jack-Jack go?" Annie asked.

Mary Jane and May Parker than looked at the highchair and saw that Jack-Jack was no longer there.

"Jack-Jack?" MJ questioned.

The Parkers than heard Jack-Jack squeal. They then turned to see him on the dinner table behind the flower pot.

"How did..." May started to question as her mother went over to Jack-Jack as he hid behind the flower pot.

"Come here to Aunt MJ, Jack-Jack." MJ cooed as she took the flower pot to see Jack-Jack wasn't behind there anymore.

She then saw Jack-Jack at the refrigerator with a bottle.

"Looks like the Parrs have missed your first power. Did they Jack-Jack? Girls, keep an eye on Jack-Jack while I call Helen."

May and Annie than went over to Jack-Jack as Mary Jane picked up the phone and started to call Helen, only to give a recorded message.

"Helen, it's me, MJ, I just wanted to call to tell you that Jack-Jack isn't as 'normal' as you thought he was."

The girls than noticed that Jack-Jack started floating to the ceiling.

"Uh, Mom?" May called out.

"What is it, Ma-Oh! Uh, just call me back when you get the chance."

MJ than hung up as she and the girls went to look for Jack-Jack.

"Jack-Jack!" They called out.

"Where could he be?" MJ questioned.

May than screamed as milk fell on her from the ceiling.

"Found him!" Annie said as she pointed at the ceiling.

* * *

The Parkers than put Jack-Jack in a cage and put a chair on top of it, hoping that it would keep Jack-Jack in place. The girls were than sleeping as they couldn't handle the stress of babysitting a multi-powered baby.

"So we might went through a little...'incident', but we can do this!" MJ said on the phone. "It's like always Peter says, 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Not that 'power' has anything to do with babysitting Jack-Jack, but bye!"

MJ than noticed the cage was broken and Jack-Jack was gone. She then noticed that he was on the shelf and was falling as she quickly went over to catch him. Jack-Jack than seemed to phase through the ground, leaving nothing but his diaper. MJ than hurried downstairs and saw Jack-Jack floating around and phasing in and out of walls as she tried to catch him. She then eventually caught him as he almost phased into the washing machine.

* * *

"Alright! How about we settle down by looking at some flash cards?"

MJ than picked up some cards and showed them to Jack-Jack.

"Triangle."

Jack-Jack than firmed a triangle with his hands.

"Home."

Jack-Jack looked up.

"Campfire."

Suddenly, Jack-Jack went Human Torch on Mary Jane, and flamed on. MJ than quickly grabbed a campfire tool so that she could safely pick up Jack-Jack, go into the bathroom, and put Jack-Jack our in the bathtub.

* * *

It was a rough day, but MJ managed to take care of Jack-Jack without getting harmed. She may not have Spider sense, but she does now how to react to the harmful powers that Jack-Jack had. Fire. Extinguisher. Laser eyes. Mirror. Purple Hulk-like monster. Cookies. Eventually, MJ managed to put Jack-Jack to sleep as she slept on the coach after a rough night. MJ than heard the doorbell ring as she got and went to the door. She then opened the door to see a man with orange troll-like hair and a black and white suit with a big 'S' on it.

"Hi, is this the Parr residence?" The man asked.

"Yes? Who are you?" Mary Jane asked with suspicion.

"Well, I'm the replacement sitter. Mrs. Parr sent me."

"That's strange. Why wasn't I informed?"

"Well...she...wanted to inform you but..."

"What does the 'S' stand for?"

"For...Sitter. Yeah, Sitter. I originally wanted the initials for 'babysitter', but then I would go around wearing a big 'BS' and you know I couldn't go with that."

"Ok, well, you can tell Mrs. Parr that I'm completely fine on my own, thank you!"

MJ than tried to close the door, but the man than quickly put his hand on the door and pushed it open.

"You know, I **really** hoped that I didn't have to force my way in." The man said with a sinister smile as he walked in. "But you're just **that** difficult, aren't you? Now I'm gonna ask this once, where is the baby?"

"You won't get away with this!" MJ exclaimed.

"Oh, I can, and I **will!** Once I take away Mr. Incredible's son, I will train him to be my most loyal henchman. And once he's ready to fight, Mr. Incredible won't be able to throw a punch, making him vulnerable so that Jack..."

Syndrome was then interupted by a 13 year old girl falling from the ceiling landing on top of him.

"You villains talk too much." May said as she started pulling Syndrome by his hair.

MJ than ran over to the phone to contact the Parr family. Syndrome than grabbed May and threw her, only for her to use her Spider powers to stick to the wall. Syndrome than tried to use his zero point energy to freeze May, but her Spider sense made her be able to dodge it left, right, and center. Syndrome's glove than got webbed up by a 6 year old girl with a web shooter. Mary Jane than realized where her daughter got that from and ran to another room. Syndrome than tried his best to get rid of the web, but the two girls than tackled him as MJ came in with two extra pairs of web shooters. She threw one pair over to May as she put on the other pair. The Parkers than started webbing up Syndrome.

* * *

Don't worry MJ! We're...here?" Pete said.

The group than saw Peter's family and Jack-Jack right next to what appeared to be Syndrome in a pile of webs. They then noticed that MJ, May, and Annie were wearing web shooters.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked.

"How about I explain **after** we get this guy to prison." MJ said gesturing to Syndrome.

Bob then went over and picked up Syndrome.

"This isn't over!" Syndrome exclaimed. "I **will** get your son eventually! I WILL..."

Syndrome was then silenced by a web shot to the mouth.

"You talk to much." Spidey said.


End file.
